My Curse
by Prince Vegeta
Summary: Ive been cursed!!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

My Curse  
  
  
How DARE you make me into a pet! Ok, you asked for it. I CURSE YOU! In your   
next story, Vegeta will keep trying to write a book on dirty forks, Goku will  
be unable to stop disco-dancing, Gohan will keeping singing "This is the song  
that never ends", Piccolo will be unable to say anything except "How Now   
Brown Cow", Freiza will keep debating if Micheal Keaton or Val Kilmer played   
a better Batman, Cell will be trying to market his head as a blender, Majinn   
Buu will keep hunting for the rare Venus De Milo gummy, and Chaozu will show   
up at thye end and kick everyone's rear ends...using a Sega Saturn system!   
MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! This will teach you to market me as a pet! -  
Ash The Wanderer ()  
  
Authors Note:Ash cursed me!!!!!Now I must do as the curse says.You just  
basically read the summary if you read that thing up there.Thats his review  
for "Mike Steele,Prince Vegeta,Boredom,and IM's" and we DID make him into a   
pet so I can see why he cursed me.One thing though...WHY didnt he curse Mike  
also???Anyway,heres the story.  
  
  
"DAMMIT!!!!!"Vegeta yelled throwing another piece of paper in the big pile  
behind him. He was at Goku's house.  
  
"Whats wrong,Vegeta????"Goku asked disco dancing into the room.  
  
"What in the name of Kami are you doing????"Vegeta asked him.  
  
"I dunno...but I saw it on TV..."Goku said still disco dancing."Anyway,what   
are you doing Vegeta???"  
  
"I'm trying to write a book on dirty forks."he said.  
  
"How far have you gotten???"Goku asked.  
  
"The first 2 words."he said breaking the pencil in half.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Then Gohan came in the room singing at the top of his lungs.  
  
"THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS!!!AND IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIEND!!!SOME  
PEOPLE STARTED SINGING IT NOT KNOW-"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Vegeta yelled and Gohan   
stopped."Go sing it softer and anywhere but here."Vegeta said.  
  
"This is the song that never ends..."Gohan sang but didnt leave.Somewhere in   
another part of the universe...  
  
"I want to market my head as a blender."Cell said to the marketer guy.  
  
"We cant do that."he said.  
  
"Why not???"asked Cell.  
  
"Unless you can actually take your head off..."  
  
Then Cell screwed off his head and used it as a blender to prove that he   
could do it.  
  
"Um...ok...you go over there..."he said.  
  
"Ok."Cell said.  
  
In hell...  
  
"I just cant figure it out..."said Frieza pacing back and forth.  
  
"Figure what out,Master Frieza???"Zarbon asked.  
  
"Who played Batman better???Micheal Keaton or Val Kilmer????"asked Frieza.  
  
"I never watched Batman..."said Zarbon.  
  
"Who is it???::sigh::"  
  
Back at Goku's...  
  
"I cant write this stupid story!!!!"Vegeta yelled tearing the paper into   
little pieces.Goku was still disco dancing and Gohan was still singing.Then  
Piccolo showed up.  
  
"How now brown cow."Piccolo said.  
  
"Wha??"Vegeta asked.  
  
"How now brown cow."  
  
"Stop saying that."Vegeta said still mad.  
  
"How now brown cow."  
  
"I give up on this stupid story."Vegeta said and left.  
  
"Wait for me!!!"Goku said disco flying after him.Gohan followed still singing  
and Piccolo followed him.  
  
Somewhere else in the world...  
  
"I will search the world till I find the one thing essential to my life. It  
is the most beautiful thing in the world. And one day I shall find it and  
everyone will cheer me.It's...the...rare...Venus De Milo Gummy!!!!"shouted  
Majin Buu. He was on the internet searching for it's location."I shall  
prevail!!!"  
  
Back w/ the others.  
  
"I WILL beat you!!"shouted Vegeta.  
  
"You dont stand a chance against me." said Chaotzu.  
  
"How now brown cow."said Piccolo. Gohan kept singing and Goku kept dancing.  
  
Vegeta and Chaotzu were fighting when...zap!!!Chaotzu shot Vegeta right   
through the chest.  
  
"Game Over."said the Sega Saturn.  
  
"Yea!!!I defeated all of you!!!I kicked all of your butts!!!I am the Sega   
Saturn champion!!!!"shouted Chaotzu.  
  
"How now brown cow."said Piccolo.  
  
THE END  
  
**I kinda enjoyed writing that.Too bad it's so short.**  



	2. Default Chapter Title

My Curse...The Sequel  
  
  
I'm a what? Dude...... Weird. That is ol' Mike, though. Now, for making me a   
whatever, I will.......curse you! I'm kinda new at cursing, so here goes. I   
curse that in your next fic Vegeta shall take out Freeza and Buu to get drunk  
, Gokou will go diggin for hidden treasure in a flower pot, Kuririn and   
Chaoszu shall fight for the position of Supreme Alpha Bald Midget and die a   
minimum of 6 times, Piccolo shall watch TV for 4 months and lose all ability   
to move his arms and legs, and Tenshinhan shall impersonate Kid Rock for the   
MTV Music Video awards WHILE Roshi disguises himself as Britney Spears! YOU   
HAVE JUST BEEN CURSED!!  
-Nahognos  
  
  
Authors Note:You know,this is getting really old,really fast. At this rate,  
I'll have to make this into a series.Whatever...  
  
  
"Kakkarot,will you come w/ me to get drunk???"Vegeta asked his fellow  
saiya-jin.  
  
"I cant. I must go dig for hidden treasure in that flowerpot!!!!" Goku   
shouted. He was wearing an archeologists outfit.  
  
"Ummm...did I mention you sometimes scare me??? Anyway,guess I'll have to   
find Frieza and Buu..."Vegeta said flying off.  
  
"Piccolo,how much longer are you going to watch the TV???"Goku asked before  
going on his exploration.  
  
"SHHHHH. I'm watching the 4 month marathon of Digimon.It'll be over in a few  
minutes."whispered Piccolo.  
  
"Ok."said Goku as he started digging for hidden treasure.  
  
Meanwhile at the MTV Music Video Awards...  
  
"And the winner for the best video is...Kid Rock!!!Since he could'nt join us  
today,we will call him at home."  
  
::ring ring::  
  
Tien:Hello???  
  
Person:Hello Kid Rock!!!You just won the best video award!!!  
  
Tien:Im sorry. You-...I mean...::doing perfect impersonation of Kid Rock::  
Thank you very much!!!  
  
Person:Who would you like to thank???  
  
Tien:I'd like to thank my-  
  
Britney Spears:That's not Kid Rock!!!Thats Tien!!!  
  
Audience:Gasp!!  
  
Tien:Master Roshi???(He is watching the awards and can see him)  
  
Britney:Im not Master Roshi!!!I dont even know who that is!!!  
  
Tien:That is the most pathetic disquise I've ever seen in my life.  
  
Master Roshi:All right!!!I give up!!!  
  
Audience:Gasp!!!  
  
Person:We'll be right back after these messages...I hope...  
  
At the bar...  
  
"Nobody knows!!!How dry I am!!!"Vegeta,Frieza,and Buu all sing together   
drunk.  
  
"Give me another::hiccup::bar tender person."said Vegeta VERY drunk."Another  
for all of us::hiccup::."  
  
"Another one comin up."said the bar tender.  
  
"Look at all the little ponies ::hiccup:: dancing round and round my head."  
said Buu also VERY drunk.Vegeta fell back ward in his chair.  
  
"I feel pretty!O so pretty!!I feel pretty and witty and GAY!!!"Frieza shouted  
before collapsing on top of Vegeta.Then Buu collapsed on top of them.  
  
In the middle of nowhere...  
  
"Now we shall see who deserves the title of Supreme Alpha Bald Midget!!"  
yelled Chaotzu.  
  
"All right!!!You asked for it!!!"KAAAAMEEEEHAAAAAMEEEEEHA!!!!!"Krillin   
shouted shooting at him. Chaotzu dodged it andlunged at Krillin. They started  
throwing punches and kicks at each other.This went on for about 15 minutes.  
  
"I'll show you!!YAAAAAA!!!"Chaotzu shouted. Krillin dodged this then got   
ready for his next attack.  
  
"Destructo disk!!!"Krillin yelled shooting it at Chaotzu. Chaotzu got cut in  
half and Krillin ate him."Piccolo's right!!! He DOES taste like chicken!!"  
  
Back at Goku's...  
  
"I still cant find any treasure." Goku sighed.  
  
"A little help please???"Piccolo asked.  
  
"What's wrong,Piccolo??"Goku asked still digging.  
  
"I can't move my arms or legs cause of watching TV nonstop for 4 months."  
  
"Well...what do you want me to do???"Goku asked.  
  
"HELP ME!!" Piccolo demanded.  
  
"O."said Goku confused.  
  
Vegeta woke up at the bar after Frieza and Buu left. Frieza woke up after Buu  
and before Vegeta and had a little fun w/ the saiya-jin prince...  
  
"Excuse me,are you Vegeta???"the bar tender asked.  
  
"Yes."Vegeta said still w/ a major headache.  
  
"You have a call from your wife."he said.  
  
"Crap."said Vegeta.  
  
THE END  
  
**Some of that was'nt part of "the curse" but I liked it. This was pretty   
funny to me.** 


End file.
